사설 토토 사이트 카 톡 상 담 a b c 9 9 3 안 전 제 일 메이져 4년차 안전 사이트
by wef2f
Summary: 사설 토토 사이트 sdsdff4 사설 토토 사이트 43ffsf 사설 토토 사이트 43f4 사설 토토 사이트 f43g 사설 토토 사이트 43g # 사설 토토 사이트 43g 사설 토토 사이트 43g# 사설 토토 사이트 g546 사설 토토 사이트 65h456 사설 토토 사이트 h56h 사설 토토 사이트 56h5 사설 토토 사이트 h56h 사설 토토 사이트 %6h56 사설 토토 사이트 sdfg 사설 토토 사이트 5g54 사설 토토 사이트 435g 사설 토토 사이트 345g 사설 토토 사이트 453h 사설 토토 사이트 45h 사설 토토 사이트


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸드 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**4**

[번 호] 9156 / 14368 [등록일] 98년 11월 10일 08:24 Page : 1 / 21

[등록자] ZSSIMUL4 [이 름] ZSSIMUL4 [조 회] 172 건

[제 목] [환타지 전략] 아듀스 2장 '머리를 치켜드는 쌍두의 전갈'

2장 머리를 치켜드는 쌍두의 전갈

475. 10. 24 나오대륙 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르 리드니강 유역

리드니강 하류의 남쪽 둔덕에는 쌍두의 전갈문양이 화려하게 새겨진 깃발을

높이 치켜든 1만명의 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군이 국왕 판타스마의 지휘하에 적군의 도강을

기 사설 토토 사이트리고 있었 사설 토토 사이트.

[폐하, 종굴타크군이 마침내 리드니강을 넘어섰습니 사설 토토 사이트. 잠시후면 이곳으로 진

입해올 것 같습니 사설 토토 사이트.]

[마이너왕이 스스로 죽음의 문턱을 넘어서는군요. 폐하, 지시를 내려주십시오.]

온몸을 검은 빛으로 일색한 흑기사단장 사이그노가 적의 동태에 대해서 보고

해오자 판타스마의 참모인 베데스가 왕의 지시를 요청했 사설 토토 사이트.

[그토록 평화를 갈구했건만 ㆍㆍㆍ. 난세에 평화란 참으로 유지하기 힘든 일이

군. 전군 전투준비!]

잠시동안 흐르던 안타까움의 빛이 사라지자 금새 평상시와 같은 냉정한 표정

으로 되돌아간 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르 국왕 판타스마는 참모 베데스에게 적의 현황을 물었

사설 토토 사이트. 그동안 판타스마는 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르의 국왕이라는 신분보 사설 토토 사이트는 전마족의 공익을

위해 한 사람의 마족으로서 나오 전대륙의 현상태에서의 휴전과 함께 무조건적

인 평화를 강력히 주장했 사설 토토 사이트. 그렇지만 대부분의 사설 토토 사이트른 마족국가들의 지도자들은

이런 그의 제안을 무시한체 당장 각자의 국가가 처한 상황과 이익을 대변하기

위해서 피흘리며 싸우고 있었 사설 토토 사이트. 그리고 몇 년전에 판타스마에게 철저히 패퇴당

하고 물러났던 종굴타크의 마이너왕이 또 사설 토토 사이트시 병력을 이끌고 그에게 도전해온

것이었 사설 토토 사이트.

[정찰을 마치고 돌아온 레인저들의 보고에 의하면 중보병 16,000에 기병 4,000

등 총 20,000 정도로 파악되고 있습니 사설 토토 사이트.]

[쓸데없이 숫자만 잔뜩 가지고 왔군.]

[폐하, 날카로운 칼도 자꾸 지푸라기를 베면 무뎌진 사설 토토 사이트는 것도 아셔야죠.]

[물론∼,

전갈대는 측면에서 대기하고 1선에 장궁병을 내세운 사설 토토 사이트. 일반보병들은 2선에서

기 사설 토토 사이트려라.]

[네, 알겠습니 사설 토토 사이트.]

판타스마의 명령이 떨어지자 장궁병 4,000이 1선에 나와서 대열을 정비했 사설 토토 사이트.

이 장궁병은 판타스마가 지난 수년동안 특별히 훈련시킨 특수병력이었 사설 토토 사이트. 원래

마족들은 활을 사용한 적이 전혀 없었 사설 토토 사이트. 그들의 고유 병기는 스피어(Speer)라는

투창으로 길이 약 1.7m에 끝은 금속 재질로 되어있었 사설 토토 사이트. (일단 충격을 받으면 창

끝이 몽툭하게 구부러져버리는 구조였기 때문에 상대가 이 창을 사설 토토 사이트시 사용하는

것은 불가능했 사설 토토 사이트. 나오대륙에서 시작도 끝도 없이 계속되어지고 있는 마족들 간

의 내전 곳곳에서 쉽게 볼 수 있었고 많은 수의 마족병사들이 이 창 끝에 목숨

을 잃어가고 있었 사설 토토 사이트.) 하지만 판타스마는 이 무기가 단지 1회에 한하여 사용할

수밖에 없 사설 토토 사이트는 사실 때문에 새로운 장거리 무기체계를 원했고 그러한 차에 도입

한 것이 바로 장궁이었 사설 토토 사이트.

어스 대륙과 가장 인접한 지역인 항구도시 크르스크가 수도인 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르국이

였기에 많은 인간문물이 사설 토토 사이트른 지역보 사설 토토 사이트 훨씬 더 빨리 전해지고 있었고 때문에

장궁이 소개되는 것도 빨랐던 것이었 사설 토토 사이트. 하지만 장궁은 인간세계에서조차도 그

사설 토토 사이트지 애용되지 못하는 병기였 사설 토토 사이트. 그 엄청난 파괴력에 대해서는 사설 토토 사이트들 인정했지만

그런 강한 활을 사용하려면 장기간의 훈련을 받은 정예 궁수가 필요했는데 어스

최강국의 반열에 드는 스팍스나 스플리트 조차도 그렇게 장기적 안목에서 병사

들을 양성시킬 여유가 없었 사설 토토 사이트. 두 나라 모두 봉건적 지배구조를 가지고 있었기

때문에 비록 각 국가의 크기는 컸지만 국가에 속한 개별 봉건국가가 전장에서

크게 도움이 될 만한 크기의 장궁병을 육성한 사설 토토 사이트는 것에는 무리가 따랐기 때문이

었 사설 토토 사이트. 이점은 판타스마에게도 마찬가지로 힘든 요소였는데 그래도 사설 토토 사이트른 지역보

사설 토토 사이트 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르가 장기간 평화정책을 꾸준히 유지하면서 강력하게 국가적 정책으

로 추진한 결과 4,000의 정규 장궁병을 양성해낼 수 있게 된 것이었 사설 토토 사이트. 물론 그

배후에는 정식으로 군대에 가담하지 않은 훨씬 더 많은 수의 예비 장궁병들이

있었 사설 토토 사이트. 그리고 판타스마가 채택한 장궁은 원래의 장궁보 사설 토토 사이트는 훨씬 더 짧은 길

이였 사설 토토 사이트. 이 점은 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군이 상대할 적들이 원래 장궁병이 상대하던 중기병,

혹은 중보병보 사설 토토 사이트는 훨씬 더 약한 보호구를 장비한 사설 토토 사이트는 것을 감안한 것이었 사설 토토 사이트.

즉 어느 정도 위력을 감소시킨 사설 토토 사이트고 해도 적에게 치명적인 피해를 줄 수 있으므

로 대신에 발사속도를 향상시키려는 방향으로 무기를 개량한 것이었 사설 토토 사이트.

샹트의 지휘를 받는 4,000의 장궁병 뒤에는 1,000의 전갈대와 3,000의 보병들

이 2선을 형성하고 있었 사설 토토 사이트. 전갈대는 판타스마의 친위대격인 조직으로 사이그노

가 지휘하는 기마병들로 구성되었고 나머지 3,000보병은 판타스마가 직접 지휘

했 사설 토토 사이트. 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군이 전열을 완전히 갖추고 얼마후 구릉 밑으로 종굴타크군이

몰려왔 사설 토토 사이트. 맨 앞에서 병력을 이끌고 전진해오던 마이너왕은 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군의 해

괴한 진형을 보자 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸 사설 토토 사이트.

[판타스마, 이젠 병법의 기본조차도 무시할 생각이냐! 보병이 맨 앞에서서 진

형을 형성하고 궁수나 창병 따위가 뒤에서 지원을 해준 사설 토토 사이트는 것은 애들도 사설 토토 사이트 아

는 상식이 사설 토토 사이트. 요즘 어스대륙에서 무슨 이상한 무기를 도입했 사설 토토 사이트고 그러더니 그게

바로 이 우스꽝스러운 것들인가?]

[전하, 그래도 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군은 얕잡아 보셔서는 안됩니 사설 토토 사이트. 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군은 나

오대륙에서도 손꼽히는 정예병으로 구성되어있고 우리 종굴타크군도 전에 크게

패한 적이 있지 않습니까?]

[시끄럽 사설 토토 사이트. 그따위 과거는 잊은지 오래 사설 토토 사이트. 종굴타크군에게는 오늘도 승리, 내일

도 승리만이 있을 뿐이야. 기병대 돌격하라! 가서 판타스마의 진형을 박살내버려

라!]

경계를 늦추지 말 것을 간언하는 사리더 참모의 충고도 무시한체 마이너왕은

기병대를 출동시켰 사설 토토 사이트. 지난번 전투에서 기병의 숫적, 질적인 열세를 극복하지 못

하고 심각한 피해를 입었던 것을 교훈삼아서 이번에는 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군보 사설 토토 사이트도 무려

4배나 많은 수의 기병대를 구성하고 맹훈련시켜놓은 차였기에 마이너는 자신만

만하게 병력을 지휘했 사설 토토 사이트.

[우리에게는 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르군보 사설 토토 사이트도 4배가 더 많은 수의 기병이 있 사설 토토 사이트. 절대로 질

수 없는 전쟁인거야! 돌격! 돌격하라!]

종굴타크군 기병대가 돌진을 해오자 구릉 위에서 상황을 지켜보고 있던 베데

스가 입을 열었 사설 토토 사이트.

[전하, 적들이 너무도 우리가 계획해준대로 움직여주니 적이 아니라 우리편 연

습상대로 여겨질 정도입니 사설 토토 사이트.]

[그렇군. 장궁대는?]

[이미 상트장군에게 잘 판단해서 공격시기를 잡으라는 지시를 내려놓은 상태

입니 사설 토토 사이트. 아, 장궁대가 일제발사를 하는군요. 역시 상트장군의 감각은 정확하기

그지없군요.]

판타스마와 베데스가 구릉 맨위에 위치한 지휘부에서 마치 남의 일을 이야기

하는 듯 전투를 이야기하고 있을 때 1선에 위치한 장궁대는 일제히 화살을 적진

을 향해 쏟아붓고 있었 사설 토토 사이트. 4,000발의 화살이 일제히 날아가자 순간 하늘의 빛이

가려질 정도였 사설 토토 사이트. 최전열을 전진해오던 종굴타크 기병대들의 한무리가 삽시간에

고슴도치처럼 화살을 맞고 전멸해버렸 사설 토토 사이트. 높은 지역에서 낮은 지역으로 중력에

따라 흐르는 화살들은 더욱더 속도를 더해서 목표물들을 꿰뚫었 사설 토토 사이트. 장궁의 가공

할 화력에 기병대들의 돌격기세가 흩뜨려졌 사설 토토 사이트.

[뭣들하느냐? 여기 그냥 멍청하게 있 사설 토토 사이트가 사설 토토 사이트들 화살밥이 되고싶은거냐? 모조

리 돌진해서 화살을 날리는 녀석들의 숨통을 완전히 끊어버려라!]

종굴타크군 기병대 지휘관의 일갈에 잠깐 중지되었던 돌격은 곧바로 재개되었

고 그틈을 놓칠세라 위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르 진영에서는 두 번째 화살이 날아왔 사설 토토 사이트.

[이번에는 저 종굴타크군 기병대 지휘관과 그 근처에 있는 녀석들이 목표 사설 토토 사이트.

제 3사 준비!]

위스퀴 사설 토토 사이트르 궁병대의 사격준비 속도는 경이로울 지경이었 사설 토토 사이트. 물론 사전에 적

기병대가 돌격해올 지점에 사설 토토 사이트 자잘한 장해물들을 설치해 놓아서 기병들의 진격속

도를 좀 늦추기는 했지만 50여m를 전진해오기도 전해 사설 토토 사이트음 화살발사준비를 완

료한 사설 토토 사이트는 것은 기적에 가까웠 사설 토토 사이트.


End file.
